A Fickle Hand Of Fate
by tis Emma
Summary: “This may seem ridiculous, but would you be my girlfriend for five minutes?” Riku x OC


**A/N**: Based off of Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist, one of my favorite books, I have worked this right off the press for at least two or three hours. For reference, this is going to be pretty damn close to the actual story of the book. I know, not very original, but I haven't had much inspiration as of late. Of course there will be minor (possibly major?) changes to what goes on throughout the fic. If I get more than three reviews, I'll be willing to continue this.

**Pairing**: Hints of Riku x Kairi, but mainly Riku x OC. Get out if you don't like OCs; please and thank you.

**Summary**: "This may seem ridiculous, but would you be my girlfriend for five minutes?"

**Rating**: Mature, for vile language, and mentions of sexual encounters. Nothing graphic, though.

Oh, and, this will switch between Riku and the other girl's point of view.

~*~

Chapter 1: Riku

Bass plus guitar plus screaming equals...what exactly? It makes a suitable condition for a band, I suppose. But without a drummer, there's absolutely no rhythm, something that irritates me to no end. My blood, sweat, and tears have gone into this bass for many years of my life, and times like now, I feel like it's completely worth it. It's like being cut off from the whole world, and all you can do is eat, breath, and sleep rock chords. Sora's voice screams louder than ever, something pretty common for him. The whole drunk-high-school-kid-in-a-queercore-band thing doesn't really match him, especially because of how nice he can be, but he's sure as hell accepted for it by every homosexual male in the population of New York. For me...I didn't like drinking much. Most consider me quite the straight edge, but I refuse to believe it. I just have morals, and I haven't slept with every girl (and/or guy) in this club. My hands practically go numb after strumming so hard, but I love every second of it. Drowning in the music, I feel powerful. The kind of power that makes girls kneel before you to worship your Godly talents. My eyes scan the crowd, until my entire thought process crashes at what I see.

She told me. She fucking told me. She fucking told me that she wouldn't be here tonight. When she broke my heart, she promised that she wouldn't come to the shows, so I could have that last piece of my dignity. But of course this wasn't enough. Of course she had to come and diminish it, like she does to everything else. Has she even listened to the twelve mixed CDs I made and gave to her in the past three weeks? Highly doubt it. That little fucking skank. I begin to ponder if she's ever been struck with a broken heart before. Her heart is more than likely invincible, considering how often she does it. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell did I date her in the first place when she's such a bitch to me? It's pretty simple, actually. She seduced me, fed me lies, and you know. Shit happens. I quickly pull myself back to reality and strum harshly against the metal strings to finish the song. Sora screams one last time, "fuck the man," and we finish our set. Both the lead singer and Tidus, our guitarist, jump off stage as I, once again, left to be the band's pack mule. How stupid I was when I gave into his band mates' constant pleading. But it wasn't like I was missing anything; Sora would go off to find a new boy toy, and Tidus would go off to meet with his almost-emo-punk boyfriend.

Before I decide to start packing up, I go over to the bar to see what the fuck my ex is doing here, and if she's with anyone new. More than likely she's with some college drop-out. But I couldn't get as close to her, due to the brunette in the way. "You've got to be kidding me, Riku. You're not seriously thinking about talking to that bitch, are you?" I tilt my head downwards, hoping he would just go away. "Look, Kairi is over it. She's with some other guy, as we figured she would be. I wouldn't be too worried about it, since there are tons of hot girls here. I mean, look at that one!" Cupping his hands around my face, he forces my head in the direction of a girl with chocolate brown waves framing her face. He was right; she was pretty damn cute. But...I was too far into the Kairi break up syndrome to face another girl.

"But she's..." I trail off, in hopes of being able to get around him to talk to Kairi. I had to get back with her, I just had to. We were meant for each other, weren't we? All the times we shared; the panting breaths heard in my ear, the constant moans as our bodies moved together in sync...things just had to fall back into place, and I won't take no for a fucking answer. Soon, my lips will be back against hers, and we will live happily ever after. Or...does that sound too cliché? Maybe we'll get as far as having children. I still remember the nights we would discuss what we would name our children. A boy, his name would be named Cody. A girl, her name would be Caroline. Perfect names for a perfect couple. Her wine red hair had something in it, something that made it sparkle, just a little bit. And her lips...her gorgeous heart-shaped lips, defined with what seems to be a liner of some sort. She always did something that put more emphasis on the shape when coming to our concerts. It figures, though; her purpose in life was to torment me like she has tonight. No girl could do what she does, no girl could be as pretty as she is, and definitely no girl could possibly replace her. Facing these facts isn't the hard part; the hard part is when she kills you with those cute little, "oh, but I meant no harm" tones of voice, and asks you, "how are you doing?" when she knows exactly how the fuck you're doing; you're falling apart inside, yearning for the sweet taste of her mouth, while she's enjoying every second of it.

"Well, knock yourself out. I'll be over here, actually living my life." By living his life, I figure he means fucking some random guy with "a nice ass," in his opinion. I'm more for the girls, rather than the guys. Queercore bands really weren't my thing, but I was talked into it, pretty easily. If it involved playing a bass, then I was all for it. The 'mates were some of my closest friends anyway; it didn't matter much if it was rock, screamo, or hardcore. When they said queercore, though, I almost wanted to shoot myself in the face. Of course I considered being gay. At one point, I had considered my closeness with another guy an actual crush, but then Kairi showed up instead.

As I walked over towards the only girl I would ever love, she kissed that guy. Fucking. Kissed. Him. This somehow creates a spark my veins and I simply snort in anger, sarcasm, and five other different emotions (is sarcasm even an emotion?). The pretty-damn-cute girl is standing right there; I have a chance to do something, to fix this awkward situation by making it _painfully_ awkward.

I lean over towards her, and whisper softly in her ear, "this may seem ridiculous, but would you be my girlfriend for five minutes?"


End file.
